Come to the Toon City Zoo
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the animals of the Toon City Zoo learn that the zoo will be closed down for good, they let Randy in on the secret that they can talk in order to keep it from closing down. Meanwhile; Leo and Splinter try to keep Thrax from restoring the Mystic Mother to Rita Repulsa.
1. The Zoo

In a laboratory in the Toon City Zoo; Randy who was dressed up like a zookeeper placed some type of fossil in a machine much like the Geno Randomizer.

He walked over to a computer and did some typing on it.

"Time to reanimate a Stegosaurus in the Prehistoric Reanimator." said Randy.

The doors to the Reanimator closed up and lots of flashing lights emitted from the machine before it stopped flashing.

The doors opened up and steam came out before a baby stegosaurus named Spike (The Land Before Time) emerged from the machine.

Randy grabbed a ball of lettuce and slowly approached Spike.

"Easy, easy." said Randy.

Spike sniffed the lettuce and ate it.

"A baby stegosaurus, never thought anyone in the archaeology team would find one of these things. So big, so round, so majestic for some reason." said Randy.

Spike then burped in Randy's face.

Randy groaned.

"Okay, majestic is to big a word." said Randy.

Outside the lab; Timon, Pumbaa, and there adopted nephew Bunga Honey Badger (The Lion Guard) were putting together a 1000 piece puzzle.

So far, they had 999 pieces together.

Bunga placed the last piece in it's place and the three saw that it was a picture of three hyena's heads over a fire place as Gaston was drinking a cup of tea.

The Honey Badger is mad.

"2 hours for this?" said Bunga.

"It was the only free puzzle we could find." said Timon.

Pumbaa walked to the bars and saw something.

"Hey guys, check out the new zoo animal." said Pumbaa.

Timon and Bunga went to the bars and saw Randy operating some type of golf cart and holding a fishing pole with some lettuce on it, leading Spike away from the lab.

Soon; all the other animals, including Simba, some other lions, one blue, one white, and one black, a lioness named Nala, two young lions named Kiara and her young brother named Kion, a bear named Boog, a one antlered deer named Elliot, a blue porcupine named Buddy, a squirrel named McSquizze, a buck named Ian, a doe named Giselle, two ducks named Serge and Deni, two skunks named Rosie and Maria, a beaver named Reilly, Surley Squirrel, Buddy Rat, Baloo, Bagheera, a python named Kaa, a tiger named Shere Kahn, three other tigers, one blue, one white, and one black with orange stripes, three mammoths named Manny, Ellie, their daughter Peaches, two sloth named Sid and Granny, two sabertoothed tigers named Diego and Shira, two possums named Crash and Eddie, and a scrat named Scrat were looking at Randy guiding Spike to a huge building.

"Looks like a baby stegosaurus." said Surley.

"He's cute." said Manny and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Looks like the new dino will be going to the prehistoric house. We'd better hold a meeting there once the zoo closes down." said Simba.

The animals nodded.

At the prehistoric house; Randy threw the lettuce into a small one way door.

"Okay pal, you'd better go into this house and meet your new friends." said Randy.

Spike walked into the house and proceeded to eat the lettuce.

He looked around and walked all over the place.

He then saw a young brontosaurus named Littlefoot, a young triceratops named Cera, a young pteradactyle named Petrie, and a young saurolophus named Ducky at a body of water.

"You know, despite the fact that we're in this strange new world, it just isn't the same without Spike." said Littlefoot.

"It bad." said Petrie.

Cera sighed.

"Yeah, I'd hate to admit to it as well." said Cera.

Spike appeared from behind Ducky.

"I sure miss my brother Spike, I sure do." said Ducky.

Spike then licked Ducky on the back.

Ducky became shocked and turned and saw her adopted brother.

The big mouthed dinosaur smiled.

"Spike." said Ducky.

She hugged the spike tail.

The other young dino's hugged their friend.

"Spike's back." said Littlefoot.

Spike chuckled.

Cera smiled and looked at her Long Neck friend.

"It would be great if Chomper and Ruby are here as well as my sister." said Cera.

Littlefoot looked at his three horn friend.

"I know but I can't help but feel that some of our enemies might be here." said Littlefoot.

Petrie is scared.

"You mean like Red Claw and his two Fast Biters?" asked te Scared Flyer.

"Yeah." said Littlefoot.

In the tiger exhibit; the four tigers were playing poker.

The blue tiger saw that he had four nines and smirked.

He put in a bunch of poker chips.

"All in." the tiger said sounding like Colin Jost.

All the tigers put all their chips in.

The blue tiger showed that he had four nines to the others.

"Pay up." said the tiger.

However; the black with orange stripes tiger showed that his hand had a ten, jack, queen, king, and an ace of spades in his hands.

"Oh yeah, someone's paying up alright." the black with orange stripes tiger sounding like Michael Che.

The other Tigers are shocked.

"A royal flush?" said Shere Khan.

"Yeah, no one can beat that." said the black with orange stripes tiger.

In the ice age exhibit; the animals looked up in the sky and saw something fiery falling from the sky.

"Hey look, shooting star." said Manny.

"Ooh, quick, make a wish! You gotta make a-"Sid said before the fiery object that turned out to be a satelite landed on the ground and catapulted Sid onto a tree, "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!"

Manny smiled.

"Wow, my wish came true." said Manny.

"I'm okay." said Sid.

Sid then caught on fire.

Diego smiled.

"Mine to." said Diego.

He and Manny paw and trunk bumped each other.

"You know I'm glad we were brought back to this new world. The humans are interesting and I love the kids." said Diego.

"Same here." said Manny.

The two looked up at the tree and Sid.

"We should probably do something about this." said Manny.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

Later; nighttime had fallen and lots of zookeepers were leaving the zoo, including Randy who was locking up.

"One of the perks to being head zookeeper." said Randy.

He got on his motorcycle before driving off.

Surley and Buddy rat were watching everything from the entrance and the two picked up a megaphone and Buddy pushed a button.

"CLEAR!" Surley yelled into the Megaphone.

Timon and Pumbaa went to a rock in their exhibit and the warthog lifted it up, revealing a secret tunnel.

The two and Bunga went into the tunnel and managed to end up out of their exhibit.

"Okay, here we go, a trip to the dinosaur house to welcome the new dinosaur in the zoo." said Timon.

Pumbaa reached a lightpole and knocked it over to Kaa's enclosure.

Kaa smiled and slithered to the Bug Eater.

"Thanksssss for the asssssissssst Timom." said Kaa.

"Anytime." said Timon.

Surley went to the tiger enclosure and grabbed a bobby pin before putting it in the keyhole, releasing the tigers.

"Okay, let's do this thing. If this has anything to do with the fact that I only hunt for the sport of it, I don't want to hear it." said Shere Kahn.

"It has nothing to do with that." the white tiger said sounding like Josh Gad, "We did discuss welcoming that stegosaurus that was brought to life."

"Oh yeah" said Khan. "Well I don't wanna go."

"To late, we're already moving." said the blue tiger.

Timon ran to the lion enclosure and put a toothpick in the keyhole before the door opened up and all the lions and lionesses walked out.

"Another meeting to welcome a new dinosaur into the zoo. Wonder when those will go extinct." the black lion said sounding like Bob Saget.

"You said it." said the Blue Mountain Lion sounding like Robin Williams.

"Come on, we need to get good seats." the white lion said sounding like Eddie Murphy.

Diego made one of his claws come on and managed to unlock the ice age exhibit from the outside, releasing all the other animals.

"Oh boy, I wonder if there will be more to this meeting then a welcoming party." said Sid.

"Hopefully it'll be about your eating habit." said Sid's granny.

"Oh Granny, I love you too." said Sid.

Sid's Granny just smiled.

"I know Sid and I love you to." said his Granny.

"Let's go people, let's go." said Manny.

Elliot removed a quill from Buddy porcupine and used it to unlock the forest animal exhibit, releasing all the animals in there.

Eventually all the animals went into the prehistoric house and sat down in different places.

A bunch of adult dinos appeared; two brontosauruses named Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, a triceratops named Mr. Threehorn, a pteradactyl who was Petrie's mother, and a saurolophus who was Ducky and Spike's mother.

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with, I've got a busy schedule of eating and sleeping to do." said Mr. Threehorn.

"We don't really do any of that here. The visitors always keep us from doing our own thing." said Simba.

"You sleep 20 hours a day Simba." said Nala.

"Yeah dad and besides you were a king at Pride Rock." said Kiara.

"Okay, I didn't want anyone to know about me sleeping for 20 hours a day." said Simba.

Kion became confused.

"Why?" said Kion.

A camera clicking sound was heard and everyone turned to the white lion using an iPhone to tweet stuff.

"Hashtag sleepy kitty cat." said the white lion.

"That's why." said Simba.

The Dinosaurs are shocked.

"What that?" asked Petrie.

"Human technology in this modern time." said Baloo, "I should know, I've got a pilot's license."

Bageerah became confused.

"Wait, how'd you get a piloting license?" said Bageerah.

"I went to piloting school disguised as a human once." said Baloo.

His Black Cat friend is mad.

"Oh kill me now!" He shouted.

Shere Khan beared out his claws.

"That can be arranged." said Shere Khan.

"Alright, no one's killing anyone. We were all trained in this very zoo not to harm each other or any of the visitors no matter what. We're here to welcome the new member of the zoo. The stegosaurus, otherwise known as a spiketail." said Simba.

Spike walked in front of everyone and chuckled before eating a bunch of grass.

Simba sighed.

"I don't know why I suggested this." said Simba, "We need a better reason for a meeting."

A piece of paper flew into the house and stuck itself on Buddy porcupine.

Boog noticed it.

"What's this?" said Boog.

He grabbed the paper and removed it from the porcupine.

"This place is going to be shut down." said Boog.

Everyone became shocked.

"The zoo's closing?" Baloo said before falling on his back.

Shere Khan was very shocked.

"Ok I need to sit down for this." said Shere Khan and accidentally sat on the Winged Dinosaur.

"We can't let that happen. This is the best zoo ever." said Elliot.

"Okay everyone focus, we need a plan." said Simba.

The animals did some thinking.

"I've got it, we just convince the zookeepers to keep the place from closing down and transfering us." said Baloo.

Simba roared.

"No, you know the code, we don't ever talk to humans." said Simba.

Kion looked at his father.

"This city has humanoid Animals that can talk and no one is freaked out by that." said Kion.

"He has a point." said Cera.

Surley did some thinking.

"Maybe we can let one of the zookeepers in on our secret." said Surley.

Everyone turned to the purple squirrel.

"And who do you propose?" said Ellie.

"I was thinking that head zookeeper Randy Cunningham." said Surley.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, I love Randy." said Diego, "He always brushes my teeth."

"Randy polishes my three horns fantastically." said Topsy. "That and he has brought us back to life."

"And he introduced us to these new great foods." said Mama Flyer.

"Plus he's the only one who treats me like a human." said Timon.

The animals laughed.

"Year right." said Ian.

Timon showed his thumbs.

"Thumbs baby, it's all about the thumbs." said Timon.

Ian raised a hoof up.

"What do you call this then?" said Ian.

"That's a hoof, you can't hold a coffee mug with it, you can't wear a mitten, it's useless. I'm so blessed." said Timon.

"Hakuna Matatta." said Simba.

"All we have to do is calmly let Randy in on our secret, tell him to help us keep the zoo from closing down, we save the place, and everybody wins." said Surley.

A crow that was in the house cawed.

"Awesome, we've got a plan." the crow said sounding like Bobby Moynihan.

The animals became shocked and turned to the crow.

"Wait a minute, what's this now?" said Diego.

"Hey you ain't no zoo animal." said Mr. Threehorn.

"Excuse me, am I standing in a zoo? I'm a zoo animal." said the crow.

Everyone but Littlefoot groaned.

"Hey let him be." said the Dinosaur.

"See, the dinosaur agree's with me. Even though I don't even have an exhibit." said the crow.

"Don't get mad at us because no human child ever says 'Mommy I want to see a crow'." said Reilly.

The crow became mad.

"Okay, that's the captivity talking." said the crow.

Everyone sighed.

"Enough, you've all made your point, so we'll let Randy in on the secret." said Simba.

"Oh boy, getting help from a human, this is big." said Sid.

He grabbed a 25 pound watermelon and started eating it.

Everyone became annoyed.

"Come on Sid, you're starting your diet tomorrow." said Baloo.

"So isn't a watermelon part of a diet?" Sid asked.

"That was from my stash of fattening watermelons. I eat those just before I do a lot of winter hibernation napping." said Baloo.

The crow turned to Sid.

"He's not even chewing." said the crow.

"Come on man, take a break." said Boog.

"What, I'm stress eating. STOP LOOKING AT ME!" yelled Sid.


	2. The Talk

At the mansion; Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were in a training room.

"You are teenagers now, it is finally time for the talk." said Splinter.

The turtles looked at each other in worry.

Later; they were looking at the credits to an episode of The Talk on a television.

Splinter turned off the tv.

"That was a good episode of The Talk." said Splinter.

The turtles sighed.

"For a minute there, I was thinking you were going to give us the birds and the bees." said Mikey.

Splinter then pulled out a book on Turtle Biography.

"Now we talk about sex." said Splinter.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph turned to Mikey mad.

"What?" said Mikey.

Later; Leo and Rook Shar were in an A and W restaurant drinking glasses of root beer.

"So Master Splinter went into a lot of detail on our biology and talked about a turtle part called the cloaca, then Donnie built a robot much like April for himself with a vibrating cloaca, and I don't want to get into any more detail. All I can say is that if I wasn't traumatized before, I am now." said Leo.

Rook Shar was shocked by what Leo had said.

"I will take your word for it." said Rook Shar. "I just wonder if Mikey told my sister Rook Shim?"

"I AM TRAUMATIZED BY TURTLE BIOLOGY!" Rook Shim yelled from another area in the city.

"Well, that explains a lot." said Leo.

"Yep." said Rook Shar.

The two took a drink from their root beer.

"Do you know what happened to Ben?" said Leo, "He went missing three days ago."

Rook Shar did some thinking.

"No, cannot say that I know." said Rook Shar.

"Kai's doing a search of her own." said Leo.

On top of a building; a huge hawk dropped Megavolt on the building that Kai was on.

The indian girl got on top of the electrical rat.

"WHERE IS BEN!?" yelled Kai.

She then smacked Megavolt across the face.

"Tell me." Kai said before smacking the rat across the face again.

Megavolt turned to the hawk.

"Help me." said Megavolt.

Kai smacked Megavolt.

"Don't look at him." Kai said before smacking Megavolt, "Look at me."

Kai smacked Megavolt across the face once more.

Back at the A and W.

"That's what I've heard." said Leo.

The alien cringed.

She then became confused.

"Wait, where did she get a hawk to help her out?" said Rook Shar.

"I have no idea." said Leo.

At some abandoned carnival; Thrax was relaxing on a hammock.

Suddenly; thunder and lightning appeared and it started to rain.

Thrax groaned.

"OH COME ON!" Thrax shouted.

He stood up.

"Things were so much simpler before Zordon's death." said Thrax, "If only I could find a way to restore my mother back to her evil ways."

He did some thinking before smirking.

"And I think I got a way." said Thrax and laughed.

Suddenly; he was hit by lightning and was scorched up very badly.

"Ow." Thrax said before falling on the ground.


	3. Randy Learn's the Secret

The next day; Randy in a biker outfit and helmet parked his motorcycle close to the entrance of the zoo and got off his bike.

He walked to the gate where a bunch of zookeepers were waiting.

"Hold up, hold up." said Randy.

He pulled out the key to the zoo and unlocked the gate, causing all the zookeepers to run into the zoo.

In Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga's exhibit; Timon was writing a letter.

He stopped and looked at it.

"Come to the dinosaur house after you close down the zoo for the night." said Timon, "This seems good enough."

Pumbaa looked at the paper.

"No, I think it needs more." said Pumbaa.

He took Timon's pencil and wrote something else down.

Timon looked at the note.

"Also free A and W root beer?" said Timon.

"Needs more." said Bunga.

He took the pencil and wrote some more stuff.

The three looked at the letter.

"Order a bunch of Pizza Hut pizza's. A dozen family size vegetarian pizza's and the same amount of family sized meat lover pizza's." said Timon, "Reasonable in a way."

Everyone nodded.

Timon then did a squirrel call.

Surley appeared behind the meerkat.

"Right behind you." said Surley.

Timon turned around in shock.

"We're you standing there this whole time?" said Timon.

"Yes. Yes I was." said the Purple Squirrel.

Timon rolled up the letter and gave it to Surley.

The squirrel ran out of the exhibit.

"How does he keep on surprising us?" said Timon.

Randy came out of the locker room in his zookeeper outfit and Surley managed to sneak the letter into his back pocket before running off.

He grabbed a clipboard and turned to the other zookeepers.

"Okay guys, we've got a lot of work to do. Our paleontology team just discovered some more dinosaur fossils yesterday and the new dinosaurs need to be reanimated. We've got tours to give, animals to feed, and feces to clean got it?" said Randy.

The zookeepers nodded.

"SIR YES SIR!" They shouted

"GI JOE!" One shouted.

"Good, now get working." said Randy.

The zookeepers walked off.

Randy placed a hand on his back pocket and felt the note.

He pulled out the note and read it.

"A bunch of A and W root beer and pizza in the dinosaur house?" said Randy.

Randy looked around and shrugs.

Later; the majority of zookeepers left the zoo at closing time and Randy was pushing a Uboat full of Pizza Hut pizza and 2 liter bottles of A and W root beer to the dinosaur house.

"Of all the places I could be meeting this mysterious person, it had to be in a dinosaur place after closing time." said Randy.

He opened up the door and saw Mr. Threehorn standing on the other side of the door.

"Randy Cunningham, we need to talk." said Mr. Threehorn.

Randy became shocked and started screaming.

He ran off, but stepped on a rake and was knocked out.

Grandpa Longneck went to his friend and was shocked.

"That went better then expected." He said.

He grabbed Randy and the uboat with his mouth before walking off.

Later; Randy regained consciousness and saw Kaa was trying to hypnotize him.

"You remember nothing, you remember nothing, you remember nothing." Kaa said before turning to all the zoo animals, "I think thisssss isssss working."

Randy became shocked and screamed, as well as Kaa.

The Norrisville ninja looked around and saw all the animals.

"Oh man, look at him squirming." said Elliot.

"What do you think I'm looking at? We're sitting in a circle." said Boog.

You sure? Because it looks like a heart." said Sid.

Spike just smacked Sid.

"You-you can talk?" said Randy.

"Yeah we can talk. I can even do the Macarana." said the blue tiger.

Randy thought of something.

"Wait, how'd you get out of your enclosures?" said Randy.

"You don't want to know." said McSquizzy.

"Actually I do." said Randy.

The Squirrel got mad and threw a nut at him.

"No you do not." said McSquizzy.

"So if you were able to talk, how come you never did?" said Randy.

"It always ends badly. Human's can't deal with it." said the white tiger.

"Yet humanoid animals found a way around that. But mostly those annoying parrots." said the black tiger.

Manny squacked.

"I be parrot, I can talk without getting into any trouble." Manny said before squawking like a parrot.

Randy was shocked.

"Wait how long were you all able to talk?" asked Randy.

Baloo pulled out a calendar.

"Today's Tuesday, so always." said Baloo.

"I wouldn't know because I slept through the meteorite that killed the Unicorns." said Granny.

Grandma Longneck looked at Ellie.

"She what?" the Long Neck asked.

"She survived the extinction of unicorns." said Ellie.

Randy chuckled.

"Well sure beats the orange Angry bird's puffing abilities." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a Green Pigs castle; Bubbles the Bird was launched at the castle and landed in the floor.

"Don't mess with me." said Bubbles.

The Pigs smirked and jumped on him.

However Bubbles grew giant and was really angry.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Giant Bubbles shouted.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Randy was playing Angry Birds on his smart phone.

" _I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!_ " a voice yelled from the phone.

He then put his phone away.

"There is one thing I don't get." said Randy.

"What?" said Mr. Threehorn.

"Of all the people you could have let in on your secret, why me?" said Randy.

Everyone smiled.

"Because your a great human." said Kaa.

Shere Kahn sighed.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, you're acceptable for a human." said Shere Kahn.

"You give me neck massages." said Littlefoot.

"You've made paper mache antelopes for me to attack, and inside, MUFFINS!" yelled Bageerah.

"You give me great Honey." said Baloo.

"You gave me a new favorite meat. Salisbury Steak." said Diego.

"You gave us life again." said Cera. "Plus something called Television when the Zoo is closed."

"And you gave me and Rosie lots of open space." said Maria.

"The two of you kept spraying unsuspecting children. That's why we had to install several tomato sauce showers in the bathrooms." said Randy.

He pointed to the men's room which had a sign that said 'Now with tomato sauce showers.'

"That was a great idea." said Littlefoot.

"Not as good as when I came up with the idea to bring back extinct animals so that children can see what they were really like." said Randy.

A chomping sound was heard and Randy lifted up his hand, revealing that a baby T-Rex named Chomper was biting it.

"There's one on my hand right now, isn't there?" said Randy.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Sorry." said Chomper.

The young dino's ran to Chomper and hugged.

"Chomper, you're back." said Ducky.

Spike chuckled.

A pink oviraptor named Rudy joined in as well.

"Don't forget about me." said Rudy.

"RUBY!" Her friends shouted.

Even Mr Three Horn smiled at this.

"I have to admit even I'm glad to see Chomper again disputed him being a Sharp Tooth." said the Triceratops.

"We've all been there." said Petrie's mother.

Randy looked around.

"What happened to all the pizza and root beer?" said Randy.

"We got tired of waiting for you to regain consciousness so we ate all of it." said the black lion.

Randy is shocked but Shere Khan smiled.

"Don't worry I saved you three slices and a cup." said the Tiger. "I may use to be evil but I hate to see you starve."

"Alright." said Randy, "Now why am I here?"

"We're aware of this place closing down. And we don't want it to close down." said Boog.

Randy nodded and ate a slice of Pizza.

"I am aware of that and I agree. This place is great." said Randy. "But what can I do?"

Kion went to Randy.

"To help find away to keep this Zoo opened. I may be the leader of the Lion Guard but this place is my home. Besides of it closes down then all of us might go to that other Zoo with the Evil Zoo Keeper who treats animals and humans bad." said the Lion Prince.

"Yeah that guy is so evil that even the Mob, the Police, and the Rats stay away from there." said Pumbaa.

Randy did some thinking.

"I might have an idea." said Randy.

Everyone turned to the teenager.

"What?" said Giselle.

"All we need to do is advertise this zoo so much, try and find a way to prove that the other zoo has committed tax fraud, then everybody wins." said Randy, "Well except for the other place."

The crow entered the room.

"I might have an idea for advertising." said the crow.

"NOT A ZOO ANIMAL!" all the adult animals yelled.

"Let's hear the crow out." said Cera.

"Thank you Dino Dude." said the Crow, "I was thinking that we use some type of airplane banner in order to advertise the zoo. But we'll need an airplane and someone with a flying license."

Baloo pulled out some keys and an airplane license.

"Way ahead of you." said Baloo.

Bageerah groaned.

"Great, you also have an airplane?" said Bageerah.

"But won't it be weird that a Fat Bear is piloting a metal bird?" asked Chomper.

Baloo smiled.

"Don't worry about it." said Baloo.

He walked off and returned in his Talespin outfit.

"I'm several steps ahead of everyone." said Baloo.

He turned to Mr Three Horn.

"And your coming with me." said Baloo.

The triceratops became shocked.

"What? Why me?" said Mr. Threehorn.

"I need transportation to the hanger with my airplane." said Baloo.

He got on the triceratops who started to walk off.

"Should we be worried about this?" said Boog.

"I think so." said Randy.

In a cul de sac; Ray, Globox, and Janna were moving a bunch of stuff into a house that looked like Squidwards house, but the head looked more like Ray's head.

"Good thing Ubisoft used all the money I made off of those Android and iPhone games to get us moved into a new house." said Ray.

"Amen." said Globox.

The three then saw Mr. Threehorn and Baloo walking in the area and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" yelled Janna.

"Looked like a sloth bear in a pilot outfit riding a Triceratops." said Globox.


	4. Thrax Kidnaps Dominator

At Dominator's hideout; Dominator was using a computer to view a theatrical trailer to an upcoming film called Sing.

"A bunch of singing animals, seriously?" said Dominator.

What she didn't know was that a sniper rifle was aimed at her and that Thrax was using it.

"Of all the things I could be using to knock her out, it had to be a sniper." said Thrax.

He laughed before shooting out a tranck dart onto Dominator, knocking her out.

"Once I drain Dominator of all her evilness, I can transfer all that evilness into the Myistic Mother, turning her back into Rita Repulsa." said Thrax.

He ran into the building and dragged Dominator off.

Unknown to him The Lava Bots saw this and one was freaking out.

"Lord Dominator, we have to help her." said the freaking out lava bot.

Another lava bot smacked the bot.

"Better?" said the second bot.

"Better." said the first bot.

Back at Thrax's hideout; he had Dominator strapped to a chair and a helmet was attached to her head that lead to a flashdrive.

She regained consciousness and looked all over the place.

She then became shocked.

"What's going on?" said Dominator, "Where am I?"

She tried to get out of the chair, but couldn't since it was ice and lava proof.

She saw Thrax and was shocked.

"You're Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Zedd." said Dominator.

Thrax smiled.

"That's right. But you won't be able to get out of that chair." said Thrax.

"What do you want out of me?" said Dominator.

"To drain all your evilness and use it to restore the Mystic Mother to Rita Repulsa." said Thrax.

Dominator smiled.

"You'll never do that, Megavolt is currently planning on how to save me, that's for sure." said Dominator.

With Megavolt and the other member's of Dominator's organization; they were at some type of donut stand operated by a bunch of hot women.

"FREE DONUTS!" all the guys yelled.

Back at Thrax's hideout; he was chuckling evily.

"You mean those buffoons that're currently at a donut stand?" said Thrax.

Domimator is mad.

"Well maybe my new friend Sylvia will help." said Dominator.

However; Sylvia was on a tredmill chasing a dummy of a Watchdog.

"Come here, I want to pulverize you." said Sylvia.

Thrax chuckled.

"You're out of luck." said Thrax.

He then went over to some controls.

"Once all your evilness is drained, you'll have no memory of what you are, you'll just be a friendly individual." said Thrax.

Dominator groans.

Thrax flipped a switch and Dominator was being electrocuted.

The evil being turned to a computer and saw the percentage of Dominator's extracted evil was going up.

"Yes, soon the Mystic Mother will be Rita Repulsa once more." said Thrax.

The extracted evil percentage went to 100 percent and Thrax flipped the same switch and Dominator passed out.

The Evil Child smirked.

"I've done it, I've stripped evilness from one of the most evilest villains ever." said Thrax.

He laughed evily.

"Now I just need to find the Mystic Mother and transfer the evilness inside of her to return her to being Rita Repulsa." said Thrax.


	5. Baloo's Airplane

At an airport; Baloo and Mr. Threehorn walked to a hanger.

"Hold it, hold it." said Baloo, "We're here."

He opened up the hanger; revealing a fighter jet.

Baloo became shocked.

"Whoops, wrong hanger." said Baloo.

He walked over to a nearby hanger and opened it up, revealing his plane from Talespin.

Baloo smiled.

"There she is my lucky Plane." said Baloo and went to it. "Did you miss me baby?"

The Triceratops shook his head.

"This is weird even for me." He said.

Baloo got into the plane.

"Just the way I left it." said Baloo.

A motorcycle sound was heard and Mr. Threehorn looked outside and saw that it was Randy in his biking outfit and helmet.

The teenager got off the bike and removed his helmet.

"Relax, I'm not going to get upset." said Randy.

He pulled out some type of airplane banner.

"You'll need this in order to advertise the zoo in the air." said Randy.

Baloo smiled.

"Thanks kid." said Baloo.

Randy attached the banner to the plane tail and Mr. Threehorn read it.

"Save the Toon City Zoo." said Mr. Threehorn.

"Turns out there's a poster place that's open very late." said Randy.

"Oh and who runs it a Vampire?" asked Mr Threehorn and laughs.

"Yeah, one who only drains the juices out of deli meats." said Randy.

Mr Threehorn stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" said Mr. Threehorn.

"Yeah, also, I've heard rumors of a vampire rabbit that drains the juices out of vegetables." said Randy.

He went to his motorcycle and put on his helmet before getting on the bike.

"Come on, we'd better get you back to the zoo before anything else bad happens." said Randy.

The two animals nodded and they all left.

Randy sighed.

"You'd think I would have learned after seeing Jurassic Park." said Randy.

The next day at the Toon City Zoo; Boog, Elliot, Sid, and Timon were playing poker in the center of the whole zoo.

Elliot saw that he had a two, three, four, five, and six of hearts on his hand and smirked.

He put in a bunch of poker chips.

The other three animals put their chips in the deck.

Elliot revealed his deck to the others.

"Suckers." said Elliot.

Everyone was shocked.

"Oh no, I lost." said Sid.

"Yeah, I lost as well." Timon said before revealing that his hand had a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of diamonds in his hands, "If I didn't have a royal flush."

The meerkat pulled the chips to his side of the table.

Everyone was shocked by that and some threw their cards.

"This is terrible." said Sid, "We lost to a meerkat."

Randy appeared and saw everything.

"What're you doing? The zoo's about to open up." said Randy.

The Animals freaked out and ran like panic.

Randy sighed.

"That was quick. Why can't stuff be like this in those magical princess animes?" said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A teenage girl named Serena and a black cat named Luna were walking down the street when a monster that looked like a fully black version of Vegeta in a rubber jumpsuit appeared, scarring the two.

The monster laughed.

"Sorry little girl, but Queen Beryl needs your life force to take over the planet Earth." the monster said before laughing.

"Serena, change into Sailor Moon quickly." said Luna.

"Right, moon, prisim, power." Serena said before she began transforming into Sailor Moon.

One long but hot transformation later; Serena was now Sailor Moon and looking at the monster.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish-"Sailor Moon said before noticing something disturbing on the monster and becoming shocked before covering her eyes, "Oh my god."

The monster laughed.

Luna covered her eyes as well.

The monster became confused.

"What, what is it?" the monster said before looking down and becoming shocked as well, "OH HOLY SHIT!"

He grabbed a trashcan lid and used it to cover up his private area.

"AUGH UH! I-I don't know how that happened." said the monster.

Luna started to throw up.

"Jesus christ." said Sailor Moon.

"I'm so sorry, that is so disrespectful of me. You are pretty hot though." said the monster.

"She's fourteen years old." said Luna.

The monster whistled.

"Awkward." said the monster.

"Should-should we still fight? Because I don't want to anymore." said Sailor Moon.

"No the moment has definetly past." said the monster.

"Okay, see you next time." sais Sailor Moon.

She and Luna walked off.

"Yeah sure, another time." said the monster.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Randy chuckled.

"And what happened at The Leader's Lair." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The monster was in a castle looking at Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl, I have failed to bring you Sailor Moon's life force." said the monster.

The evil queen was mad.

"You fool, your imcompitence is dwarfed by your sheer stupidity." said Queen Beryl.

She then noticed something and became shocked.

"OH GOD!" yelled Beryl.

The monster grabbed a trashcan lid and covered his private area.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I-I like it when you yell at me. It's really hot." said the monster.

The evil queen then zapped the monster to death.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Randy went to the locker room and came out in his zookeeper outfit before grabbing the job clipboard.

As he is looking at it a voice is heard.

"Hey man." said the voice.

Randy turned and saw Baloo.

"Since I'll be flying a plane around advertising the zoo, I'll need a cover story for why I'm not in the exhibit." said Baloo.

Randy did some thinking.

"You're very sick and you can't come out of the cave." said Randy.

Baloo smiled.

"Hey that's perfect." said Baloo.

He walked off but returned.

"Can I have the cycle keys?" said Baloo.

Randy groaned and gave the bear the keys to the Ninja Cycle.

"Just be careful with my Motorcycle Bear." said Randy.

Baloo walked off.

Randy walked over to the main office and turned to the zookeepers.

"Okay guys, today is pretty much the same thing like yesterday, however, Baloo is very sick today and can't come out of his cave. Some fossils of adult T-Rex's have been found, and we need to seperate the carnivors from the herbavors in the dinosaur house." said Randy.

The zookeepers nodded and walked off.

Randy put the clipboard away and walked to Baloo and Bageerah's enclosure.

"How you doing?" said Randy.

"Very good, with Baloo gone for the day, I won't have to listen to him farting all the time." said Bageerah.

However; a farting sound was heard.

The panther groaned.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Bageerah.

Sid who was eating a bowl of orange Jell-o chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, jello gives me gas." said Sid.

Everyone groaned at Sid.

Another farting sound was heard and they turned to Elliot who was eating orange jello as well.

"That was me." said Elliot.

"Wait, how'd you even get jello?" said Randy.

Before an answer is heard another fart is heard and everyone saw Chomber with Grape Jelly.

"What these are good." said Chomper


	6. Mystic Mother Back to Rita Repulsa

With Dominator who had her evilness removed and was friendly; she was throwing flowers all over the place.

"I am such a friendly person." said Dominator.

She threw a bouquet of flowers onto Slimovitz's car.

The principal noticed it and sighed in relief.

"Finally." said Slimovitz.

Dominator threw some flowers at jail and the criminals were shocked.

"What the?" said Killer Croc.

At the Toon manor neighborhood; Spongebob who was mowing the lawn noticed Dominator and became shocked.

"DOMINATOR!" yelled Spongebob.

He ran into the mansion and saw a button labeled 'Push in case of Dominator sighting' and pushed it.

An alarm went off and a bunch of cannons and missiles aimed at Dominator.

"Prepare for iminent death." said a robotic voice.

Dominator became shocked.

"There must be a better way to say something like that." said Dominator.

"Sorry." The robotic voice said before sounding like the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles, "Prepare for iminent death." the robotic voice said before speaking normally, "How's that?"

Dominator smiled and nodded and gave the robot a flower before skipping away.

Spongebob became shocked.

"No one's going to believe this." said Spongebob.

Later; he was in the kitchen with Bugs and Charmcaster and told them everything.

"You're right, I don't believe it." said Bugs.

"Even I don't believe it and my Uncle is a teacher." said Charmcaster.

"What I don't believe is that Mayflies only live for three hours." said Spongebob.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a grassy field; a blue ant named Flik was talking to a spider named Rosie, a rhino beetle named Dim, and a walking stick named Slim.

"Okay everyone, we need to rest up so that we can confront Hopper and his evil gang." said Flik.

Lots of party sounds were heard and Flik walked over to a mayfly with a bunch of beer kegs and party music playing.

"Excuse me Mr. Mayfly, my friends are preparing for a big battle tomorrow, so can you keep it down?" said Flik.

The Mayfly became mad.

"Oh, really? Well, my entire lifespan is three hours, so go to hell pal." said the Mayfly.

Suddenly; a female mayfly appeared.

"Oh, a man at last! I've already been alive a half-hour, and I need to get pregnant right now!" said the female mayfly.

The Male a mayflower smirked

"Alright." said the male mayfly.

Later; the female mayfly was going into labor as Flik was trying to get some sleep.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" yelled the female mayfly.

She then crapped out a bunch of mayfly eggs.

Later; Flik was still trying to get some sleep, but the mayflies were arguing with each other.

"You're a midlife cliche." said the female mayfly.

"I'm a midlife cliche? I've only got 49 minutes left." said the male mayfly.

Later; the two flies were now elderly.

"Aw what was the point of all this? Live, reproduce, die? It's a sick joke." the male mayfly said before chocking and dying.

The female mayfly became shocked before dying as well.

Flik looked at the two dead bugs and sighed in relief.

"Oh finally." said Flik.

However the Eggs hatched and Flik is shocked.

A bunch of mayflies emerged from the eggs.

"WHOOOOOOOO, PARTY TIME BITCHES!" yelled one of the baby mayflies.

Flik became mad.

"Oh son of a bitch." said Flik.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That might have been a deleted scene from A Bug's Life." said Bugs.

The other two nodded.

"But back on the other problem." said Spongebob, "Dominator flipped her lid and is acting very nice."

"It's weird that she's giving everyone flowers." said Charmcaster.

"I don't like the looks of this, until we find out why Dominator's acting this way, we'd better not take any chances." said Bugs.

With Thrax; he was at his hideout with a passed out Mystic Mother.

"At last, I have the Mystic Mother. Once I transfer all of Dominator's evilness within her, we'll be unstoppable." said Thrax.

He placed the flashdrive into the same helmet that was on Dominator and put it on the Mystic Mother before turning it on.

The helmet sparked out before the Mystic Mother turned into Rita Repulsa.

The evil space witch got out of her shackles.

"AHHHH, AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS I'M FREE, IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!" yelled Rita.


	7. Fat Drago's Zoo

At the Toon City Zoo; Randy was fixing up a zoo kart.

"Okay, a little here, a little there." said Randy.

He closed up the hood and turned on the kart.

Randy smiled.

"Perfect, purrs like a kitty." said Randy.

Laughter was heard and Randy turned and saw the blue tiger.

"No roar like a tiger?" said the blue tiger.

"Yeah right Jost." said Randy, "This is a golf kart."

The blue tiger who was known as Jost chuckled.

"Please, just about every vehicle needs to roar like a tiger." said Jost.

"Yeah, the kind that Vin Disel drives in those Fast and Furious movies." said Randy, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to infiltrate a zoo."

He ran off.

"Better play some World of Warcraft." said Jost.

He walked off to the tiger exhibit.

Meanwhile at the Dinosaur habitat Little Foot and his friends and family are getting ready.

Mr. Three Horn was cleaning his daughter in the pool and Cera was mad.

"I don't know why I have to be clean for theses humans if the Zoo will be closed." said Cera.

"Because I don't want to be transferred to that other zoo. I don't want to lose my horn polishes." said Topsy.

"I don't want to lose my neck massages." said Littlefoot.

Spike mumbled.

"Spike said that he doesn't want to be separated from everyone." said Duckey.

"None us want that." said Petrie.

Ruby sighed.

"I just hope Randy finds a way to get that zoo closed down." said Ruby.

"With the skills he has, he'll be able to." said Grandpa Longneck.

With Randy; he was in his ninja outfit and riding his motorcycle approaching a zoo that was called 'Animal Abuse Zoo, Abusing Animals since 1923'.

Randy gulped.

"There's got to be a better way." said Randy.

He parked his bike and got off of it.

Randy then went in and saw all the animals scared.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, now I can see why the animals here have been abused for such a long time." said Randy.

Just then a Voice is heard.

"Hello there Ninja." said a Voice.

Randy turned and saw Fat Drago.

"Welcome to my Zoo." said Fat Drago.

Randy became shocked.

"Fat Drago?" said Randy.

"That's right." said Fat Drago.

Randy thought of something.

"Wait a minute, you're running a zoo that's been in business since the twenties?" said Randy.

Fat Drago smirked.

"That's right you see I'm an immortal." said Fat Drago.

Randy removed his mask.

"So you've been alive for how long?" said Randy.

Fat Drago was about to say something but did some thinking.

"Tell you the truth, I don't remember." said Fat Drago.

Randy became shocked.

"Wait what?" Randy asked.

"I've been alive for so long, I can't remember the first Dr. Seuss book." said Fat Drago.

"The Cat in the Hat?" said Randy.

"Oh yeah." said Fat Drago and became mad. "So you pathetic hero who's friends with my nemisis Duncan what are you up to?"

Randy is mad.

"Oh Duncan is fine but your Zoo will be closed." said Randy.

Fat Drago smirked and he snapped his jade fingers and Putties appeared.

"Try and stop me." said Fat Drago.

Randy put on his mask and pulled out a sword before slashing all the Putties in half.

"I will, with a bunch of pissed of protesters." said Randy.

Suddenly; lots of people with picket signs appeared.

Fat Drago became shocked.

"What the?" Fat Drago.

"I got PETA, humain society workers, animal rights activists, and for some reason a Mexican man with an American accent." said Randy.

Just like that, a Mexican man with an American accent named JC appeared.

"This zoo is everything that animals stand against." said JC.

Fat Drago became confused.

"Why's he here?" said Fat Drago.

"I honestly don't know." said Randy.

"Bordertown's been canceled." said JC.

Randy became shocked and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Randy.

The animals become shocked by this and looked at each other.

Randy then got on his feet and put on his ninja mask.

He then pulled out his ninja sword.

Fat Drago made his jade hand into a sword.

"You are going down Ninja." said Fat Drago.

The two started clashing swords with each other.

The protesters looked at each other and left the zoo.

"Yeah right, it's obvious that I'm going to win. It's the same format to the heroes and villain battles." said Randy.

The two continued to clash swords with each other.

Randy saw a button on a wall that said 'Push to release all the animals in the zoo' and threw one of his disks at it, destroying it and opening up all the exhibits.

"FREEDOM!" yelled a toucan that sounded like Gilbert Gottfried.

"AT LAST!" A Liger sounding Like Dove Cameron shouted.

The animals ran out of their exhibits.

Fat Drago heard the animals escaping and became shocked.

"NO, MY ABUSED ANIMALS!" said Fat Drago.

The animals ran to Fat Drago and started pummeling him to oblivion.

"This is for murdering my wife and kids." a gorilla that sounded like Brad Garrett said before punching Fat Drago several times.

"This is for not giving me food when I was hungry." a hippo that sounded like Melissa McCarthy.

"THIS IS FOR FEEDING ME RAW FISH!" A Bald Eagle sounding like Booboo Stewart

"AND FOR KICKING ME!" A Blue Macaw sounding like Sofia Carson shouted.

"AND FOR BITING ME!" A Purple Macaw sounding like Dove Cameron shouted.

Fat Drago pulled out a white flag.

"Uncle, uncle." said Fat Drago.

Everyone smiled.

Randy chuckled.

"Better then that weird revolution in the Pokemon world, but I don't know how that happened." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Pokemon game battle stage; Sonic was on the enemy side of the stage and looking at a Pokemon trainer.

"Oh sweet, a new Pokemon that I've never seen before. Go Sandslash." said the trainer.

He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it, releasing a Sandslash.

Some text's appeared that said 'Trainer sent out Sandslash'.

Sonic became shocked.

"Whoa, another hedgehog." said Sonic.

The trainer became shocked.

"IT TALKS!? I definitely need this thing." said the trainer.

Sonic is mad.

"I don't know what you think I am, but leave me be, I'm talking to this hedgehog." said Sonic.

"He's a mouse." said the trainer.

The Sandslash became mad.

"ME A MOUSE! COME ON DO I LOOK LIKE A MOUSE! WHO DO THESE HUMANS THINK I AM, MICKEY FREAKING MOUSE!" said Sandslash.

Some text's that said "Sandslash uses 'talk smack to trainer'" appeared.

"He's got you there. He does have quills on his back." said Sonic.

The Teainer is shocked.

"Huh I never noticed those." He said, "Anyways, Sandslash use Sand-Attack."

Texts that said 'Sandslash used Sand-Attack' appeared and Sandslash sent sand in Sonic's eyes, blinding him a bit.

"MY EYES." yelled Sonic.

The trainer threw a Pokeball at Sonic, trapping him in it briefly before escaping.

"My god, I was somewhere between the living and the dead." said Sonic.

Sonic threw up and was scared.

"Hey, I have to put up with that for 24/7." said Sandslash.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

Text's appeared that said 'Sonic uses Freedom of Speech'.

"Don't put up with stuff like this, stand up to your master and show him who the boss is." said Sonic.

"Sandslash, use Fury Swipes." said the trainer.

The Sandslash is mad and attacked his trainer.

The trainer screamed in pain as lots of blood was flowing.

Text's that said 'Sandslash used Fury Swipes on trainer, It's super effective' appeared.

"YEAH, THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!" yelled Sonic.

Later; the same Sandslash threw a Pokeball at an old man and captured it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Randy just cringed at that and looked at the animals.

"Let's go everyone." He said.

The group walked off.

"He better not abuse us like that fatso. I already lost my wife and kids." said the gorilla.

"I wouldn't worry to much. I heard this kid gives a triceratops horn polishes." said the toucan.

Randy smiled.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." said Randy.

"Oh thank god." a panda that sounded like Kenan Thompson.


	8. Defeat Thrax and Rita Repulsa

On top of a building; Rita Repulsa was shooting out lots of energy from her wand at different places.

In one place; Mike and Zoey were on a date at a restaurant and noticed the chaos.

Mike groaned and opened up a table umbrella.

Zoey was confused.

"Whats happening?" asked Zoey.

"I'd want to said bad raining weather." said Mike.

Rita Repulsa continued shooting from her wand.

"Yes, I'm back to cause lots of destruction and mayhem." said Rita.

Thrax appeared next to her.

"Once I find the human form of Zedd, we can take over the planet." said Thrax.

However; Leo managed to tackle him off the building and the two fell into a dumpster before the turtle tossed Thrax out.

Thrax was shocked by this.

"Wow, that was very scary." said Thrax.

Leo popped out of the dumpster.

"That was a big mistake." said Leo.

Thrax is mad.

"How dare you push the spawn of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zeed into a dumpster." said Thrax.

Leo turned to Thrax.

"How dare you come into existence." said Leo.

Tolitnator appeared.

"HOW DARE FATHER CRUSH MY HOUSE WITH A WITCH'S CASTLE!" He shouted.

Leo and Thrax looked at each other before pulling out blasters and shooting at Toiletnator.

The embarrassing villain became shocked before running off.

"God he's so annoying." said Thrax.

"I know right?" said Leo.

Thrax smirked and snapped his fingers and Tengas, Putties and Z Putties appeared.

Leo groaned.

"Great, couldn't have been the easy way." said Leo.

He pulled out his swords and attacked the minions.

Rita continued to rain down terror on the whole city.

However; Splinter appeared and kicked her across the face.

Rita saw this and was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK ME YOU RAT!" Rita shouted.

"You're reign of terror shall end Repulsa." said Splinter.

Rita held her wand up.

"I don't think so." said Rita.

She raised her arm up.

"MAGIC WAND MAKE ME BIGGER AND POWERFUL!" Rita shouted.

She then zapped her self and grew bigger.

The evil space witch laughed evilly.

Everyone in the city looked up.

Even Pooh bear and Rabbit looked and became shocked.

"Oh bother." said Pooh.

"I think I also made a pooh." said Rabbit.

His Bear friend looked at him and walked away slowly.

"Try and stop me now." said Rita.

A bazooka blast hit Rita.

She turned and saw Leo with a bazooka.

"Good thing I found this in a dumpster." said Leo.

Giant Rita is mad.

In the mansion; Donnie and Raph had Dominator strapped to an operating table.

"How could she be very kind?" said Raph, "It's disturbing."

Donnie turned to Mikey who was on a computer.

"Anything?" said Donnie.

"Yeah." Mikey said as it was revealed that he was playing World of Warcraft on the computer, "This son of a bitch stole my kills and the ax of the Goblin King."

The two brothers both fell anime style and Mikey looked at his brothers.

"Also It appears her evil has been taken." said Mikey.

Donnie and Raph stood up.

"About time you point that out. Where is her evilness?" said Raph.

"Hold on a second, I still need to kill this thief." said Mikey.

He played some more Warcraft before a sound of a death groan was heard on the computer.

"Done." said Mikey, "Also I found out the thief is Thrax and he used it on the Mystic Mother to make her Rita again."

Donnie and Raph are shocked.

"You got all that from playing a game?" asked Donnie.

"No I see a Giant Rita Repulsa out the window." said Mikey.

The turtles looked outside to see a Giant Rita Repulsa.

Donnie and Raph became more shocked.

"Holy crap." said Raph, "I thought that wand only worked when she tossed it into Earth's atmosphere."

"No she did use it to blast the Genie Giant." said Donnie.

Mikey turned to his brothers.

"I'm pretty sure genie's can grow giant on their own." said Mikey.

Raph did some thinking.

"He's right, genies have unlimited magic but can't kill people, make people fall in love, or bring anyone back from the dead." said Raph.

"I meant the dog Headed one." said Donnie.

"I'm pretty sure that genie grew on it's own." said Mikey.

"CAN WE JUST GET GOING!" Raph shouted.

Mikey sighed.

"Fine." said Mikey.

The three ran off.

But Mikey returned and continued to play World of Warcraft.

"Suckers." said Mikey and laughed.

Back with Rita; she continued to destroy Toon City.

She shot some magic at Kevin and Gwendonlyn's house destroying all but the bathroom where Kevin was taking a shower.

"WHAT THE!" Kevin shouted.

The Tub started to fall and Kevin is shocked.

"Aw crap, not again." said Kevin.

Rita laughed evilly.

A bunch of laser blasts hit her and she became shocked.

"What the?" said Rita.

She saw two fighter jets being controlled by Donnie and Raph.

"YE-HAW!" yelled Raph.

Rita became mad.

"No jets can stop me." said Rita.

She blasted at the jets but missed.

Donnie looked at his screen and saw something odd.

"Dominator's evilness is inside of Rita's wand. If we destroy that thing we can revert Rita back to the Mystic Mother and restore Dominator to her evil ways." said Donnie.

"Is that even a good thing or a bad thing?" said Raph.

Donnie sighed.

"I honestly don't know anymore." said Donnie.

The two shot at Rita's wand before it was destroyed, releasing Dominator's evilness.

Thrax saw it and became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Thrax.

The evilness went back into Dominator who looked around and became shocked.

"What's going on?" said Dominator.

Mikey turned to Dominator.

"Well, look who's back to her original ways." said Mikey.

Domimator remembered now and is furious.

"THAT LITTLE TWERP I WILL KILL HIM!" Domimator shouted.

Mikey sighed.

"Can't you just relax?" He asked. "You have been through a lot."

Domimator sighed and realized the Mutant is right.

"Good point." She said.

Mikey however pushed a button that was labeled 'Push to eject strapped down villain' and the operating table sprung up and sent Dominator flying.

"Bye bye." said Mikey.

Back in the city; Rita Repulsa started reverting back to the Mystic Mother.

Thrax chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." said Thrax.

He then vanished.

The Mystic Mother then disappeared.

Raph became disturbed.

"That's it? We save some old lady and all we get is nothing?" said Raph.

The Mystic Mother reappeared and zapped Raph, turning him into a green pig.

"Oink." said Raph.

"Thank you." said Mystic Mother.

She then disappeared.

Everyone just sighed at that.

The three turtles and Splinter approached each other.

"You have done well to restore the Mystic Mother." said Splinter.

He then pulled out a book titled "Reproductive Genitalia'.

"Now, who wants to learn about how different species reproduce?" said Splinter.

"RUN!" yelled Raph.

The turtles ran off.

Splinter chuckled.

"They'll get it eventually." said Splinter.


	9. Residents Learn That Normal Animals Talk

At the Toon City Zoo; all the residents of Toon Manor were walking around the place.

Baloo managed to sneak into his and Bageerah's enclosure without anyone noticing.

He saw a sleeping Bageerah.

"Hey, wake up." said Baloo.

The panther groaned and opened his eyes and saw Baloo.

"Did anyone ask about my whereabouts?" said Baloo.

The Panther yawned.

"Because Randy told us." said the Black Cat.

"Yeah I had a feeling." said Baloo.

"And I realized that there are other creatures in this zoo with a farting problem worse then your farting problem." said Bageerah.

Baloo then farted.

The black panther groaned.

"Seriously?" said Bageerah.

Baloo pulled out a bowl of green jello.

"I bought some jello before coming home." said Baloo.

More farting sounds were heard and Baloo smirked.

"Sorry." said Baloo.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE BOUGHT THE JELLO BEFORE YOU FLEW THE PLANE!?" yelled Bageerah.

He then saw that all the residents were staring at him.

The panther chuckled nervously.

"I mean, meow." said Bageerah.

"Eh, no surprise there." said Cat.

Bageerah's jaw dropped.

"Seriously, no one's shocked by seeing me speaking?" said Bageerah.

"Well just about half of us are speaking animals that're humanoid. So why be scared by it?" said Sonic.

Kaa appeared next to Sonic.

"I could think of ssssseveral reasssssssonssssssss." said Kaa.

Sonic turned to the python and became scared.

He shrieked in fear before jumping onto Windblade's arm shivering in fear.

Gwen sighed.

"Boys." said Gwen.

Windblade turned to Sonic.

"Get off me." said Windblade.

"Nah, I feel safer here." said Sonic.

Kaa managed to slither up Windblade and looked at Sonic.

"Trusssssssst in me." Kaa sang.

Sonic screamed and jumped into the nearest water.

"Finally." said Windblade.

"Come, we'll check out the Dino house." said Randy.

Everyone became shocked.

Even Sonic who poked his head out of the water was shocked.

"There are dinosaurs here?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Randy.

"Didn't you learn anything from Jurassic Park?" said Mordecai.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a laboratory of Jurassic Park; Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcom, and John Hammond were looking at a bunch of dinosaur eggs.

"Using a bunch of genetic technology, I was able to clone a bunch of female dinosaurs so that they won't be able to breed." said John Hammond.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting simply is... it's not possible. If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously." said Ian Malcom, "Look, all I'm saying is this might be a bad idea. You could have created dinosaurs that're capable of changing their gender so that they can breed and reproduce. Life finds a way."

Alan Grant became shocked.

"Holy crap. It's like you just explained the whole movie that'll cause us to say 'Huh, guess we should have listened to the guy who mostly wears nothing but black clothing who specializes in Chaos Theories'." said Alan Grant.

"Chill, nothing bad's going to happen." said John Hammond.

Later; the four and Hammond's two grand kids were in a jeep driving away from a building with a T-Rex in it.

"I warned you guys, but did you listen?" said Ian Malcom, "No, nobody ever listens to the chaos theory expert. It's always the same, I end up warning you, but nobody ever listens."

Everyone is mad and scared.

"No one's talking to you." said Ellie Sattler.

"At least I'll be in the Jurassic Park sequel The Lost Island." said Ian Malcom.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, always listen to Jeff Goldblum." said Randy, "But I just used a bunch of reanimation technology."

Sideswipe chuckled.

"I thought the lesson was always have someone with lots of smarts create their own versions of life." Sideswipe said as he lifted his arms, revealing two tiny fighter jets, "That's why Long Arm made these things."

Everyone looked at the fighter jets.

"You had some mad scientist make fighter jets that're stuck to your arms?" Shaggy.

Sideswipe nodded.

"Check this out." said Sideswipe.

He launched his two fighter jets and they landed on the ground and somehow turned into Cybertronian minicons with the bodies of G1 Starscream, but the heads of G1 Springer.

One was colored red, the other was colored black.

"Wow, that was the second coolest thing I did today." The red Minicon said sounding like Pete Davidson.

"More cooler then when you got that speeding ticket?" The black Minicon said sounding like Taran Killam.

The red minicon turned to the black minicon mad.

"You want a go at this?" said the red minicon.

"You know our parent's hate it when we fight with each other." said the black minicon.

"We were created by some mad scientist with an All Spark key, a bunch of scrap metal, and were made into remote control sized fighter jets." said the red minicon.

"Don't forget the fact that we sound like Saturday Night Live actors." said the black minicon.

The two laughed.

"Truly a great show." said the red minicon.

Everyone turned to Sideswipe.

"Your idea?" said Owen.

"The design yeah, to have kids, Windblade's." said Sideswipe.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they would have come up with the idea to start the Pokemon revolution." said Sonic.

"No, we taught them to never-"Windblade said before realizing what Sonic said and becoming shocked, "Wait what?"

Sonic whistled.

"Wait a minute, you started that revolution?" said Randy, "Of all the things you've done, this has to be the worst thing ever."

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, it's not the worse thing I've done." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the island of the Angry Birds; Red, Chuck, and Bomb were relaxing in a Jacuzzi that was under a cliff.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Red.

"Who knew the pigs left one of these on the island by mistake." said Chuck.

"We should be using one of these for our anger management classes." said Bomb.

On top of the cliff; Sonic was drinking 6 two liter bottles of Mug root beer.

He finished it up and stood up and started taking a leak.

Back with the three birds; they were still in the Jacuzzi.

"So Red, any one special on this island you're thinking about?" said Bomb.

Red chuckled.

"Well, not really a special someone. More like Stella, she's beautiful and all, but I'm not to sure if-"Red said before Sonic's urine started hitting his head, making him shocked, "Someone's peeing on me."

The other birds became shocked.

"Not again." said Chuck.

Sonic continued to urinate but heard his cell phone ringing.

" _They call me Sonic, cause I'm faster then sound, I keep on jumping around._ " rang Sonic's phone.

He became shocked and tried to reach for it and turned a bit as he started peeing on Chuck.

Chuck groaned.

"Seriously?" said Chuck.

Sonic turned the other way and started peeing on Bomb who's 'fuse' started to go down to his head.

"OH NO!" yelled Bomb.

Sonic managed to reach his phone as Bomb exploded and turned his phone on before putting it to his ear.

"Hello go for blue?" said Sonic.

Some mumbling sounds were heard from the phone.

"Give me about thirty minutes, I drank a lot of root beer." said Sonic.

He turned off his phone and continued to urinate.

The smoke cleared off and a charred up Red, Chuck, and Bomb were now sitting on the destroyed remains of the Jacuzzi and Red was being urinated on.

Red Saw this and is shocked.

"Wait what the?" He asked.

He looked up and saw Sonic urinating on him.

The bird groaned.

"Great, it's that annoying blue hedgehog who got himself into Lego Dimensions." said Red.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you convinced Lego to put you in Lego Dimensions?" said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out a Lego figure of himself.

"Yes I did." said Sonic.

Sonic laughed and everyone groaned.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that." said Beast Boy.

He then pulled out a Lego figure of himself.

"I just did the same thing before you." said Beast Boy.

The animals all groaned.

Shaggy and Scooby pulled out Lego figures of themselves.

"Like we're in the game already." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

Cyborg pulled out a Lego figure of himself.

"Hey, I was already a Lego figure way before any of you were Lego figures." said Cyborg.

Randy groaned.

"We don't have time for this, lets look at the dinosaurs." said Randy.

The group went into the Dinosaur house, save for Grimlock who was in Dino mode.

"Time to meet my entourage." said Grimlock.

He walked into the building but walked out shortly afterwards.

"Worth a shot." said Grimlock.


End file.
